The Same Girl
by Skidaleedoo
Summary: Two very wealthly brothers with great lives everything is going great up until they find out something that could ruin everything.


The Same Girl

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. This is not a songfic but I did get the idea for this from the song Same Girl by R. Kelly feat. Usher.

The crowd screamed happily as the white, stretch limo pulled out of the auditorium with everyone's favorite actor in it. The song Same Girl turned up loud from inside. "Alright, I'll see when you get back baby. I love you." He said his goodbye as he hung up the phone. Inuyasha, one of the most famous actors had the good life and loved it. He smiled as the L.A. lights gleamed off of his stunner shades. He had made L.A.'s most beautiful men list with long silver hair, rich, golden eyes and an expensive wardrobe. Inuyasha wore a black Armani suit, diamond stud gold earrings, a gold chain, and gold Rolex watch. He had the most wonderful life with a wonderful girl to match. Even better, Inuyasha, every girl's fantasy, was in love. He was planning on marrying this girl, Kagome. She was flying back in to L.A. in 7 days. Yeah, things were going great for him. Inuyasha just had to tell him about it, so he picked up the phone and started to dial.

Miles away in Atlanta a big time producer was getting richer by the minute. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother, though they kept it hidden from the public, had made it to being the most famous producer of his time. What can I say; greatness runs in the family, as well as the good looks. Sesshoumaru was a very powerful man with long silver hair and royally golden eyes like his younger brother. He wore a white Gucci suit, a silver Cartier watch, diamond chain, and diamond silver earrings. "Sir, there's a client on the phone who wishes to speak with you." Sesshoumaru's assistant Jaken announced coming into Sesshoumaru's office. "Tell them I'm out of the office right now; I wish to go home and relax for a while. What do you think of this watch Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked showing his assistant. "That's nice; how much did it cost?" Jaken asked hesitantly.

"$5,000"

"You dumb ass" Jaken said. Sesshoumaru looked at him with annoyance.

"You see this watch" Jaken said lifting up his own wrist to shown his own watch with a picture of spiderman on it. "Free with my happy meal; you want to know why?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Because it does what the hell it's suppose to." And with that Jaken left the room with a friendly smile. Sesshoumaru laughed lightly, grabbed his coat and left for his home.

Sesshoumaru reached his mansion-like house with a garden, a water fountain, and a fence around the huge thing. He lay down on his leather couch and prepared to flip on the big screen, plasma TV. Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang before his finger clicked the remote. Only his eyes moved to look at his phone…Inuyasha. He picked it up and answered it. "Talk to me" he greeted.

"What up bro?" Inuyasha replied after hearing his brother's voice.

"What's going on Inuyasha?"

"I'm in love" Inuyasha answered happily.

"Man?" Sesshoumaru said trying to get him into the details.

"She's great, perfect body, long, silky, black hair and soft brown eyes." Inuyasha described.

"Seems like you're really serious about this" Sesshoumaru said tiredly. He'd been out all night and at the office all day.

"Yeah, she's drives black Ferrari, her license plate says spiritual, and she has a cat named Buyo." Inuyasha said knowing Sesshoumaru really didn't care but it was fun to bug his brother every once in a while.

"Wait a minute" Sesshoumaru sat up thinking about it.

Inuyasha went silent. "She owns her own antique store also. I call her K"

"Does she have a brother?"

"Yep"

"Did she go to Shikon University?"

"Yeah"

"Favorite color's green?"

"Yes"

"Man, I don't believe this. Damn"

Inuyasha sat up in his limo with concern. "What's wrong; what are you damning about?" he asked.

"I didn't think you were talking about her."

"What, you know her?" Inuyasha asked with worry.

"Do I know her? I think we're messing with the same girl."

"What?"

"Is she over here in Atlanta?"

"Yeah, she's coming back in 7 days. What are we going to do?"

"How soon can you get to Atlanta?" Sesshoumaru asked getting an idea.

Inuyasha got off of the plane that had brought him all the way from L.A. and got into the limo that awaited him. 'I can't believe this. She was the love of my life and was soon to be my wife. Yet she's been doubling over with me and Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha thought. 'This is what we get for deciding not to let the public know that we were related.'

Sesshoumaru waited for his younger brother's arrival in deep thought. 'How dare she toy with me that way?' The doorbell rang and Sesshoumaru quickly answered it. "Hey" Inuyasha greeted solemnly. Sesshoumaru allowed him entrance into his home and they wasted no time sorting this out.

"See I met her at a party in Miami." Sesshoumaru started.

"Oh that's convenient; I met her at this party in Orlando." Inuyasha said. "She came up to me and I asked her if she was seeing anyone and she said no without hesitation." he continued.

"She told me the same thing. She'd been playing this game while I was laughing and buying her drinks." Sesshoumaru said in an annoyed tone.

"She asked me to take her home and it went from there."

"I thought she truly meant it when she said 'I love you'"

"I thought I'd finally found the one for me." Inuyasha countered pulling out his cell phone. "I even have pictures of her." he said showing Sesshoumaru the picture. "Yeah, that's her" he growled pulling out his own phone.

"Look, there she is on my phone." He said.

They sat back on the couch in dread and embarrassment.

"I thought she was someone I could trust" Inuyasha said.

"But she's been going back and forth with both of us." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"There was even a picture of us on her phone" Inuyasha continued.

"You mean the red one?"

"No, the green"

"She told me that one was turned off"

"It's obvious that she's been lying to us."

"One of us should call her on her phone and she won't know that she other one is listening."

"That's the way; I'll call her and tell her to meet me at a restaurant."

"She'll look stupid when we both show up." Inuyasha said picturing the look on her face. He mentally laughed in triumph.

"We're about to bust this trick" Sesshoumaru smirked as he called her on his phone.

Kikyou answered the phone when she noticed who was calling her. "Hey Sesshoumaru" she greeted warmly.

"You doing anything tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked nodding his head at his brother. Inuyasha smiled maniacally.

"No, were you planning something baby?" Kikyou said biting her bottom lip. She listened intently to him. "Sure I'll meet you there." She said with a smile. "I'm going to meet Sesshoumaru to eat; do you want to come?" she announced. "Are you sure he won't mind me coming?" A voice called from the other room. "He won't mind; don't worry" Kikyou assured.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha arrived at the restaurant and looked around for K. "Over there" Inuyasha said pointing to Kikyou. They walked quickly up to the table silently while she looked at the menu. Kikyou looked up with a smile that soon dissipated as she saw the look on the Sesshoumaru's face. It was a look of hurt and betrayal. Then she looked to Inuyasha and shock came to her face. "Inuyasha" she asked. "That's right; we know what you've been doing." He said.

Kikyou was speechless as she looked to Sesshoumaru.

"How could you do this to me?" Sesshoumaru growled, narrowing his eyes in pure anger.

"But I…" She tried to explain but they had caught her.

Inuyasha's gaze went to Kikyou's right as another approached. Sesshoumaru however, didn't care one bit for the stranger; he continued scolding her for her betrayal.

"I thought you were special but apparently…" He said as Inuyasha elbowed him in the side. Sesshoumaru finally looked up at his brother and followed his confused gaze to the stranger. Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped as the stranger sat by Kikyou. She was Kikyou's….Twin sister. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged shocked glances as the girls smiled at them. They looked exactly alike all the way down to the minor details. "Kagome" Inuyasha asked as Kagome stood and walked to him in a green dress. "I think you two may have made a mistake." Kikyou said smiling. Inuyasha busted out laughing at the entire mess they had gotten in. Sesshoumaru hung his head in embarrassment. "Damn" he said. "Sesshoumaru, this is my twin sister Kagome" Kikyou introduced. "Let me guess, K?" he asked looking at Inuyasha who nodded. "They were so alike." Inuyasha tried to explain it to himself. "Yeah, I guess we are a like in a lot of ways but we're also so different. But here's a question; you two are related aren't you?" Kagome asked. "Yeah" the boys groaned. "Well, I don't know about you three but all of this craziness has made me hungry." Sesshoumaru announced. They all sat down and shared every last secret with the ones that they planned on spending the rest of their life with to hopefully avoid any more of these moments in the future.

Well, how did you all like it? I just want you to know that I HATE the Sessh/Kik couple but it was the only thing to work with the idea. So yeah…Read and review plz. This is also the shortest story I've made…YAY I didn't think I would be able to ever write a short story.


End file.
